goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
When did Luna Minami get kicked out of Azura's Castle?
Transcript * Azura: When did Luna Minami gets kicked out of Azura's Castle. Well here's how it happens if you just missed, enjoy. * 16, 2018 * Luna Minami: The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs, I've got some good news! * Luna Minami: The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs, where are you. Wait, oh my god, what about to the photos for them they rip it apart, and why the world flags got burned? * Azura: Luna, can we talk. * Luna Minami: Oh, I was about to ask them about the good news. * Azura: I will explain later when we get to the throne. * the throne * Azura: Luna Minami! Me, my husband Ike, my children Female Kana and Shigure and our allies are very disappointed and pissed off in you. * Luna Minami: What did I do wrong now? * Azura: Because, you lied to me, and you lie to everyone that are you become and good user as a secret and joining the UTTP. Also, I already ask David the Screamo, on the behalf of The Metal Punks at the Kostaverse explains the Judge that you are the bad girl, because you killed The Metal Punks in the Kostaverse instead of here in your disguise due to multiverse reasons. * Luna Minami: What, why is that? You or Elephant012 said that you are going to kill The Metal Punks for getting The Save-Ums arrested for that huge battle to bring him back the rights with the Ivy gets grounded series and the rest of them right? * Azura: Silly me well, I was about to killed them rather than the evil versions but no, it was a mistaken identity, I did not mean to killed the real Metal Punks like this. Now every GoAnimate multiverse need to increased security, thanks to you. * Ike: For now on we can't keep you in my castle and in the Lakeside anymore because you keep always vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making your own versions of everyone else's pages against good users for brainwashing! Also you spreading lies on the internet, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, treating them like trash and joining the UTTP!! * Elephant012: Yes, and also how dare you update it on my Princess Sofia gets grounded series pages. Now I had to start all over again. * MrEmperorCJ: Yes, you can't make history. * BlueKid91233: And by the way, The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are no longer with us. * Luna Minami: What, where are they now? * Azura: She's at her new mother yesterday while your not here. Also, me and the monster children just received phone calls from Principal Eric, Mrs. Susan, Anderson Host, Mr. Dike, Mrs. Shaw, Vice Principal Steven, Mr. Dallas and his sister Ms. Dallas! * Ike: They told us that those 10 did lots and lots of very horrible and disgraceful things those did like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathrooms, failing cooking class, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, killing students, broke someone's foot, tickling Bambi's mother's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving Patty Rabbit and her friends nosebleeds, skipping school to go street racing, stealing Bambi's mother's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos, Weatherstar4000video's videos and Igor the Mii's videos, spreading lies on the internet, tickling Faline's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving the Get Along Gang characters painful nosebleeds, stealing Faline's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, throwing paper balls at Marcel Rabbit while he was teaching during Science class, skipping school to steal Rachel Rabbit's nail makeover tools, giving school computers viruses, hanging out with Violy and her friends, starting food fights in the cafeteria, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, looking up pornography during computer class, betraying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, family and classmates and treating them like garbage, tickling Megumi Komatsu's feet while she was teaching during Japanese class, spraying Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Nene Momoyama with crybaby gas, ranting on Sylvanian Families, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, betraying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, ranting on Maple Town, saluting on your show, smoking weed in the cafeteria, vandalizing school property, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, playing your theme song on the top volume at full blast, tickling Portia Porcupine's feet during U.S. History class, whacking students with stainless steel baseball bats, making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, broke someone's arm, making violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends and family, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, spraying Patty Rabbit with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, broke someone's leg, drawing and showing pornographic pictures at school, showing guns, knives, machetes, axes and explosives at school, spraying Fanny Fox with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, using racial slurs and profanity, calling Portia Porcupine a crybaby and beating her up at the same time, bringing weapons to the classroom, spraying Roxie Raccoon with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, smuggling drugs, guns, explosives, North Korean, Iranian and Russian propaganda and alcoholic drinks into school, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, ranting on Adventures of the Little Koala, bullying Roobear Koala and his friends and sister, spraying Suzie Squirrel with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, spraying Clara Murakami with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, dancing to Justin Bieber, spraying Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, watching inappropriate videos, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing Miguel Rivera's lunch from Taco Bell, Wendy's, Burger King, Dairy Queen and White Castle, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, bullying Gfourtx, tickling Yumi Konishi's feet while she was teaching during Science class, killing hundreds of students by bringing jars of bees, tickling Setsuko Konishi's feet during Math class, destroying the school's iPads with your chainsaws, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling Fanny Fox's feet during Japanese class, ranting on An American Tail, throwing garden soil at people, using profanity, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors, killing them instantly, tickling Keiko Koizumi's feet while she was teaching during World History class, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with chainsaws, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with chainsaws, throwing sand at people at the playground, giving people Barney errors, tickling Suzie Squirrel's feet during World History class, bringing M rated video games and AO rated video games to school, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Patty Rabbit's feet during Music class, bringing R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies to school, bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, getting very bad grades, watching R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies, helping Dimitri Rascalov, Kenny Lee and Sonny Forelli give cocaine jobs to other people, bullying Portia Porcupine, ranting on the Get Along Gang, making violent threat videos out of Sarah West, bullying Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, throwing paper planes at Retsuko while she was teaching during U.S. History class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins and friends, subscribing to and joining Tobias James and many UTTP members, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, tickling Usagi Komatsu's feet during Science class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro to make them flood the entire school with their tears, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy, summoning the Great Mighty Poo to throw poop on people, pouring garden soil onto people and all other bad things you 10 did! * Gfourtx: Right now The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs have got strongly and severely permanently expelled, forbidden and banned from school forever permanently! * Shigure: Is this all true?! * Female Kana: Did you did this?!! * Kai: Shigure and Female Kana are right! * Soren: Is this really 100% pure true that you did this?!! * Jet: Yeah, tell us the truth? * Storm: Or you will getting beat up by us. * Wave: I agree with Storm. * Luna Minami: You won't believe that I'm going to say this? * Azura: We're listening if you gonna take long. * Luna Minami: Yes, I did vandalizing pages like Elephant012, Sophie the Otter's, Igor the Mii's, Sarah West. Also, I make my own versions on Everyone's else pages as well as replacing characters, renaming title pages and using voice clips as well as without the crying voices to brainwashed or making fun of good users like Kosta Karatzovalis, RocketPowerGal24, Alex Kimble, mickey.mcguinness.7 and his friends because Me and my children are want to become very famous and becoming the best ever on GoAnimate, Also, I spread lies on the internet, harassing, putting fake, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, treating them like trash. That's why I was joining the UTTP!! I'm sorry to you all. * (The People in gasps) * (Azura does a classic Godzilla roar and then the dragon roar from the Altered Beast arcade as she becomes her dragon form) * Azura: Scary Voice 5000% louder OH, MY, FREAKING, BLOODY, GOD!!!!!! I, KNEW, IT?!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU UNGRATEFUL AND IDIOTIC DID ALL OF THIS!!!!!! THAT DOES IT, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ANYMORE!!!!!! I'M KICKING YOU TRAITOROUS, UNGRATEFUL, DISGRACEFUL, MURDEROUS, SAVAGE, EVIL, SATANIC, INBRED AND UGLIEST IMPERIALIST BASTARD OUT OF THIS CASTLE AND YOU'RE BANISHED FROM THE LAKESIDE FOREVER AND ME AND IKE ARE JOINING IGOR THE MII AND SHAUNA BECAUSE GFOURTX, SOPHIE THE OTTER AND HER COUSINS, YANKIEDUDE5000, SARAH WEST, WEATHERSTAR4000VIDEO, IGOR THE MII, ELEPHANT012 AND HER ALLIES HATE ALL YOU UNGRATEFUL, IDIOTIC AND INBRED TRAITOR AND WE CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU INBRED AND MENTALLY RETARDED IMPERIALIST VERMIN DID ALL OF THIS AND KILLED THE METAL PUNKS IN MY DISGUISE YOU TRAITOROUS, UNGRATEFUL, DISGRACEFUL AND UGLY BASTARDS AND FREAKS OF NATURE!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BETRAYED ME AS A BAD BRAINWASHED SISTER AND YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL ARE NOTHING BUT UGLY IMPERIALIST BASTARD!!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT FILTHY AND DISGUSTING SLUTS AND MENTALLY RETARDED AND IDIOTIC IMPERIALIST WHORE!!!!! * Lucina: My friends and I are not friends with all you anymore and will join YankieDude5000 and his friends and fight Tobias James like you!! * Bing Bong: I agree with Lucina! Get out while we call Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone or to explore in the coming days, the Get Along Gang, Patty Rabbit and her friends and Sophie the Otter to make grounded videos out of you! You are permanently banned from and forbidden from coming back to the Lakeside for good until further notice!! * Jet: I agree with Bing Bong. * Storm: Me two. * Wave: Me three. * Reggie: Until you becomes a good girl by improving your grades throughout the rest of the current school year, the rest of summer school and the rest of the next school year and starts working on your own pages instead of everyone's pages! * Classified: Because of what you did and the Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and even Retsuko, Fenneko and Tsunoda will now have to permanently cut all ties with you and tell Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins and even Igor the Mii, Weatherstar4000video and Sarah West about this as well her allies around GoAnimate! * Sharptooth: Classified agress! Sophie the Otter, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, VTM on YT, Igor the Mii and Weatherstar4000video are way better than you and to The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs for causing the beloved Lakeside to go downhill and out of business! * Chanticleer: I agree! We already permanently leave the Lakeside to head over to Weymouth, Massachusetts go to Sarah West other than being with Elephant012 because my movie is made by Don Bluth and MGM and I 1st appeared in Sarah West's videos since August 12th, 2012 and now the Lakeside is going downhill and out of business! * Aslan: Me too. You are considered to be the most ugliest and stupidest girl I ever met! * Soren: Yeah! You are far worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1 and TransformersGal70!! * Freddy Ferret: I'm also going to be with TearDropFan2014 now known as Gabby the PatB Girl and her best friend Emily and go on adventures with YankieDude5000 and his friends and help them and the Cartoon and Anime take on Tobias James, Jessica James and the UTTP including the Evil Cartoon and Anime other than going with Selkie because our beloved Lakeside is now going downhill and out of business! * Cyber Woo: I agree! Maple Town, Sylvanian Familes (1987 cartoon), Popples, Care Bears, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Nintendo, Disney, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Adventures of the Little Koala and the Get Along Gang are way better than your show, not the Save-Ums! * Ray: Yeah! The Lakeside will be a very better place without you! * Hank: Bing Bong, Ray, Giffany and I will be going back to VTM on YT and his friends to take on Althea Andrea, Pamela Castro, Edrose Fanales and Irina Matina Monzalnes and many Filipino UTTP members other than being friends with Selkie because of the 10 of you causing the Lakeside to go bankrupt and out of business! * Freddy Fazbear: Plus, I'm going back to my friends Foxy, Chica and Bonnie other than playing with Selkie due to the Lakeside now going out of business and downhill! * Kai: Yeah! You are not welcome to the Lakeside ever again due to your causing this place to go out of business and bankrupt! * Lucina: I agree with my gang. * MrEmperorCJ: Now mickey.mcguinness.7, RocketPowerGal24, The Metal Punks and his friends will have to start all over again if JessicaFin23 is going to get a chance to reinstated back their videos where it they all become for them because of you. * BlueKid92133: I agree with MrEmperorCJ. * Giffany: And you know what this means. * Luna Minami: Does that means, I exile. * Giffany: Scary voice 5000% THAT'S RIGHT! EXILE!!!!!!!!!! * Luna Minami: I better get out of here. * Elephant012: Liuna he's getting away. * Azura: Leave her. We will ask her parents later about this. * End Category:2018 videos